


Incomplete Circle

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Parenthood, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel, Broadway star, leaves an abusive husband with his daughter in tow. He doesn't expect to immediately run into Dave Karofsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ao3 Auction.

Kurt did not know what he was doing. He was standing in the lobby of a seedy New York hotel, holding his three year old daughter Cassandra in his arms. The little girl had been asleep on the drive over, but now she was starting to wake up, looking around her. He was just exhausted. They had driven for three hours and now they needed to rest. 

He could afford any room in the city, but he needed to be discreet. This was the kind of place that would be discreet. He wasn’t a huge celebrity, by any means, but he was enough of a Broadway name to get noticed at a nicer establishment. He walked to the counter and spoke softly. “I need a room,” he said.

The man barely spoke as Kurt paid in cash. He just wanted to get himself and Cassie to a safe place. This was as safe as it got, for tonight. 

Cassie was very sleepy. “Daddy, he’s gone?” she asked. The words made his heart hurt a lot. Cassie was so scared of her own father. Kurt was scared of his now ex-boyfriend too.   
They had escaped. “Yes, sweetie,” he said. “Forever, I promise.”

Kurt then took his little girl up to the room. He immediately opened his bag and pulled out the bedding he’d pulled off of Cassandra’s bed for her. He laid it out and put the tiny child on top of it. “You need to sleep now Princess,” he said softly, brushing a hand through her hair. “I know it’s not home, but I promise that you’ll fall asleep.”

“Song?” she asked.

Kurt obliged with shaky hands still running through his little girl’s soft auburn hair. He was having a hard time singing lately. Kurt Hummel, the young Broadway prodigy, was having trouble finding his voice. He knew that it would come back, however, once he found safety for himself and Cassie. It had to.

When Cassie was fast asleep, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Things had been so very hard for him in the past few years. When he was eighteen, he started at NYADA and by twenty he had landed a small Broadway ensemble role. He was then discovered by Matthew Bradford, a big time agent. He had skyrocketed to fame. Matthew was gay too and promised Kurt he would be an icon for the times, a good example for the LGBT community and a legend in his own right. Matt had also made Kurt fall in love with him.

It had started out subtly enough for Kurt to be unbothered by it. Matt was controlling because Matt was his agent and manager, not because Matt was his boyfriend. He did what he did because he wanted Kurt to succeed. They were a power couple of the Broadway community. Matt had even convinced Kurt to adopt Cassie as an infant just after his twenty-second birthday. They looked perfect on the surface.

Underneath that same surface, something terrible was happening. Matt wasn’t letting Kurt so much as breathe out of his sight. He was cutting off Kurt’s contacts with important people, friends and family both. He had orchestrated Rachel never speaking to Kurt again because she was a threat. The abuse started out verbally, cutting remarks that tore him to shreds, and eventually escalated into shoving, pushing and blows.

His position and Matt’s position kept Kurt in the relationship. He didn’t want to lose everything. He didn’t want to lose his career. He had so little to fall back on, after all. Who he was as a successful Broadway performer was his identity. He had lost most of his friends along the way.

Cassie deserved more, however. One day when she was crying over a stupid skinned knee, Matt had shoved Kurt in the arm and said the words that changed it all. “Shut that stupid bitch up, would you?” he yelled. He then turned to the girl and screamed, “Shut your stupid face!”

It wasn’t the most significant or life-changing event in their relationship. It wasn’t the worst or most degrading thing that the man had ever said. It wasn’t that significant but it meant more than anything to Kurt, because he had just turned his anger on their daughter. Though he had never laid a hand on Cassie, it showed Kurt that it could happen. His words hit Cassie harder than a fist because she started bawling. 

Kurt left that night. Ripped up every contract he had and disappeared, leaving only a letter with a high-profile lawyer, David Madison, detailing everything. He’d have to fight with all of his strength now, but he had to get Cassie safe first. That was the goal. 

So, that was how they had wound up in a run-down hotel. Kurt curled around his daughter protectively and tried to sleep. He could not, however, stop his mind from going.   
Despite his mind’s stern resolution to never stop running, Kurt must have eventually fallen asleep, because he woke up with his arms wrapped tightly around his daughter, who was squirming. She kicked her legs lightly and tried to get out of his grip.

“Daddy, squishin’ me.”

He let go with a small smile on his face. “Sorry angel,” he said. Despite the fact that he’d regret his relationship with Matt forever, he’d never regret Cassie. He loved his daughter with all of his heart and would die if he lost her. That was why he was so afraid of the impending battles that would occur. He knew that Matt was older, more influential and had the power to make him look any way he wanted him. This was why he’d hired David Madison, one of the most respected lawyers in the area. 

He hoped it worked. 

“I’ll never let you go sweetie,” he muttered to his daughter, his heart beating fast at the idea of Matt taking her away to live with him forever. He’d hurt her. He couldn’t let that happen. “Never, ever.”

“I have to go potty!” she declared, pouting with a look that Kurt knew she picked up from him.

“Oh, sorry,” he said softly. “I guess I’ll let you go now and again.” 

She grinned. “Kay.”

Yeah, he had to be strong for Cassie, even though just about everything in the world scared him senseless. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he had to be strong because there was a strong willed three year old who needed her daddy. He had to stand up for her, because he’d been so scared to stand up for so many years. He had to stand up because it was his job as that beautiful girl’s daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the lawyer’s office, Kurt felt like he was going to throw up. He had Cassie with him and the three year old looked positively bored. He felt badly for bringing the little girl with him, but he had nowhere else to take her. The office was busy and active. Kurt looked around confused, holding onto Cassie’s hand tightly. His little girl had pointed out to him with a pout that he carried her too much, like she was a baby or something. He walked over to the front desk quickly. He walked right into a memory.

The man at the front desk was very handsome, with strong arms and beautiful eyes that were looking straight at him. They registered shock and then a softer form of recognition. “K-Kurt,” Dave Karofsky said, shaking his head as if he didn’t believe that Kurt was really in front of him. 

“David,” Kurt said, as the memories of high school flooded back to him. Dave’s suicide attempt had really changed a lot about the way he saw the world. He had cared deeply about Dave. He had also been attracted to Dave, but had ignored those feelings in favor of the disastrous relationship with Blaine. “You’re not David…”

“No,” Dave dismissed with a slight blush. “I’m his intern. He’s promised me that we’ll be David & David Law someday when I graduate from law school…” Dave finished that statement with an awkward laugh and Kurt just couldn’t believe he was looking at him. Dave had meant so much to him, but at the same time was from a world that was so far removed. Kurt hadn’t seen him in at least six years. 

“That’s cute,” Kurt said.

“W-what are you doing here?” Dave asked. Kurt caught the tiny hitch in his breathing as he spoke. Was Dave as surprised to see him? This was definitely one of the most interesting reunions that he’d ever had in his life. Dave was someone that he’d been resigned to never seeing again. He knew that there was no way that they’d reunite, because their worlds had always been so separate.

“I heard that David Madison was one of New York’s best lawyers,” he said softly, shrugging his shoulders. “He specializes in family and divorce law, yes?”

Dave nodded.

“Daddy, who’s he?”

That was when Kurt remembered that his daughter was standing right next to him. Despite Cassie’s aversion to being held, he swooped the girl up in his arms. “David, this is my daughter Cassie. Cassie, this is Dave. He used to be one of daddy’s friends in high school.” Those words, of course, made his daughter look at Dave with a big smile. 

“Hello!”

“Hi there, little miss,” Dave said in that same awkward tone of voice. He’d really became even more handsome over the past years. “Kurt, are you here about a divorce? I mean, not that I’ve followed your career that…that intensely, but…”

Kurt smiled and tried to ease some of Dave’s nerves or uneasiness. They spoke quietly about the divorce while Dave helped Kurt prepare some of the initial paperwork. Kurt did not tell Dave in detail, but he was forced to allude to the abuse and it was absolutely humiliating. He hated it.

Finally, Kurt was able to go consult with Dave’s boss. Dave shifted and Kurt turned.

“Um, I can watch the little miss while you two chat,” he said softly. He looked at Kurt meaningfully and Kurt returned a look of gratitude. He wanted Cassie to be spared from as much of this as possible. Dave’s actions meant the world.

“Thank you.”

The meeting with his lawyer was longer than Kurt expected and very stressful. He had a feeling that this was going to physically, mentally and emotionally wreck him completely. He didn’t know how he was going to make it out of this one in one complete piece. It seemed so hollow but it was needed. It’d all be over quickly, hopefully, for Cassie’s sake.   
When he came back out, Kurt smiled to see Dave and Cassie talking. Cassie was quite a chatterbox when she wanted to be and was talking to Dave animatedly. He had a dopey smile on his face. He smiled brighter. Cassie stopped mid-sentence, like she sometimes did, and smiled. “Daddy!” she called.

“Hi sweetie,” he said, walking over.

“I like Davey,” she explained. “He’s really funny.”

Kurt met Dave’s eyes and Dave gave him a smile. His eyes were positively twinkling. It was nice to know that Dave had overcome his teenage problems. He was absolutely happy. “It sounds like you two had a great time,” Kurt said, hoping Dave knew how thankful he was during such a difficult time. 

“Daddy?” Cassie asked. 

“Yes, sweetie?” Kurt responded, yawning. He was starting to feel nothing short of exhausted. 

“I’m hungry.”

Oh. Kurt had forgotten that they both needed to eat. He tried to think of where they could go. He was still very afraid of any attention coming their way. Attention would draw some sort of publicity and would draw Matt to them. He didn’t want Matt to know where he was and what he was doing, not yet. He wasn’t ready yet and it was dangerous.  
“I’m off now,” Dave said suddenly. He looked shy but determined. “Come over? I’ll cook you guys dinner.”

It was hard for Kurt to say yes. He was a very independent person, even after the blows that Matt had dealt him. He wanted to be independent, at least. Still, he and Cassie needed to accept some help. “Okay,” he said, meaning to tell Dave that he was amazing. “Thank you.” That thanks meant that Kurt was thanking Dave with all of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave’s apartment was really small and simple, but nice. It was in a good area and well furnished. Dave definitely had more of a knack for style and design than Kurt would assume, given his past. Cassie immediately ran over and sat down on one of the two sofas and Kurt smiled at Dave. “Your place looks awesome,” he said. “I didn’t know you had such an eye for style.” 

Dave laughed at that. “I really don’t,” he assured Kurt. “It was my stepsister’s doing. When I moved here, she asked if she could furnish my apartment. I, being a very clueless person, could not deny her. I like it.”

“Well, um, I like it too,” he said awkwardly. “What can I help you with?”

Dave laughed a little at that. “You’re my guest Kurt,” he said. “Go sit down with the little miss and relax. The remote is on the coffee table. I’ll whip up the best spaghetti you two have ever tasted, I can promise you that. I can’t cook much but that I can do.” He winked and when he pushed Kurt towards the couch, Kurt couldn’t resist.

Kurt and Cassie watched television for a short while. Kurt tuned out the cartoons, eventually, and joined Dave in the kitchen again. “I told you, I got it,” Dave said with a smile, looking from the pot on the stove to Kurt.

“I know you do,” Kurt said with a soft smile. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Talk away.”

“I just, wow, I just want to know how things have been going. It’s been years.”

Dave’s smile was very wistful, sweet. “It’s been a long time,” he said. “Well, um, I didn’t skyrocket to fame like some people I know, but I went to school in Ohio for undergrad, then transferred out here for law school. I’m a semester and a half from being done. I’ve been working various jobs, coaching sports, stuff like that.” 

“What about your dad?” Kurt asked, remembering Paul Karofsky pretty well.

“We got really close after what happened when I was in high school,” Dave said, still smiling despite the terrible past memories. “He got divorced and remarried over the course of a couple of years. My stepmom and stepsister are awesome.”

“I’m proud of you David,” Kurt said, choked up a little. Dave had come a long way from closeted jock, to depressed suicide attempt, to this. He was most definitely proud of Dave, even though he knew Dave had barely scratched the surface in information about himself. “I mean, I know that probably sounds weird, but you’ve just come so far from where I last saw you. It…it’s good.” 

“It is,” Dave said, looking up from the cooking noodles to Kurt with a happy expression on his face. He shot Kurt a look of gratitude. “I’m thankful for what I’ve achieved, for sure, but it looks like you achieved a lot too. Broadway, beautiful daughter…”

“Soon-to-be ex-husband I’m trying to escape,” Kurt murmured.

Dave didn’t respond to this verbally. He instead hugged Kurt with everything he had. 

They ate dinner in peace. Cassie absolutely loved Dave’s spaghetti, something that Dave was evidently very proud of. Kurt was pretty quiet while the three year old entertained Dave and vice-versa. His head was just too active, too tired. After dinner, Cassie fell asleep and Dave covered her up. “Where are you guys staying?” he asked, looking to Kurt with an innocent, sweet expression. Kurt felt that he could not resist the gentleness of Dave. 

“A motel downtown,” Kurt said, shaking his head. “It’s not the best, but it’s the best I can do. If I get spotted right now, that could lead to a whole lot of trouble.”

“Why don’t you stay here?” Dave asked. “I wouldn’t mind at all. I have the extra space and it’s a pretty private community. You don’t have to stay for long, but it might really help you keep things quiet.”

Kurt didn’t want to accept the offer, at first. It was so hard to accept help from someone he hadn’t seen in years. It was hard, but at the same time he had to think like a parent. This was a safe place for his daughter, just for right now. “Maybe for a few days,” he said, hesitantly agreeing to it.

“You can tuck her in to the bedroom,” Dave said softly, looking at the sleeping girl. “My spare room only has one bed, but it’s really big and will fit you both perfectly.” 

Kurt smiled. “Thanks Dave.” 

Tucking Cassie in was easy, considering that she didn’t even move during his transfer from the couch to the bed. He tucked her in tight and looked at her with a small smile. “Goodnight sleepyhead,” he said and returned out to the living room to spend a little more time with Dave.

When they first went to sit in the bedroom, there was a strange silence between them. Kurt figured that, just like he was, Dave was struggling to find the words to say. He finally settled on, “Want something to drink?” Kurt nodded dryly and then Dave bustled away. Kurt figured then that yes, they were both absolutely, positively terrified.

He returned and handed Kurt a glass. Kurt took it.

“Kurt,” he said softly. “You vaguely alluded to it, but…god, I know this is personal, but some bad stuff happened between you and your husband, didn’t it?”

Kurt nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “It did.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dave’s heart positively ached when Kurt confirmed his suspicions. He didn’t want to ask, but the idea of Kurt being the victim of any kind of abuse was shattering to him. Kurt was the kindest, the strongest, and the bravest soul he knew. It just showed that these kinds of things could happen to anyone, when the wrong person got involved. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Kurt smiled; it was a weak, forced smile. “He never hurt her,” he promised Dave, as if that was the only thing that mattered. Dave was, of course, relieved that the wonderful child was safe, but at the same time Kurt talking like that was all that mattered also hurt. “I know I was weak to let it go on so long, but at least Cassie was always safe.” 

Dave sat down next to Kurt. He knew that he was probably crossing a lot of lines, but he put an arm around Kurt and shook his head. “You know that it isn’t weak,” he said. Kurt had done what he could and was now out of it. He should never shame himself for what he had and hadn’t done. No. 

“Thanks,” Kurt mumbled. Dave couldn’t help look at him and reflect on how tired he was. He looked absolutely exhausted. It wasn’t fair that life had worn him down that much. He had spent a lot of time being so strong.

“Man, you need to sleep,” he said. “You want to sleep in the same room as Cassie?”

Kurt nodded, thankfully. “We can talk later,” he said. Dave knew that he would take Kurt up on that. Kurt quietly went back to the room that Cassie was staying in. Dave sat alone for quite a while. He had so much on his mind.

When he walked into the room to check on them, about thirty minutes later, they were both asleep. Cassie was clinging to Kurt, her head on her daddy’s chest and Kurt looked positively peaceful. Dave knew that he had helped them and that made his heart feel so comfortable, so good.

While Kurt and Cassie slept, Dave spent a little time just looking up Kurt’s career. He knew the basics, very well. For a few years he had followed Kurt from afar, thinking back to the boy that he was once in love with. Over recent time, he had lost the little details. There were many of them. Kurt had risen to fame, married young and he and his husband were often regarded as a Broadway super couple.

He was very excited about seeing Kurt again. He couldn’t believe that Kurt slipped so low; no, he couldn’t believe that Kurt had been hurt so badly. He would do anything to help in the way that Kurt helped him.

He couldn’t help feel anger towards Kurt’s husband. How could the man hurt Kurt? How could anyone be abusive, hurtful to anyone else? He remembered what it felt like to hurt so much that he wanted to hurt others, but he was an adult now. He knew better. Weren’t people eventually supposed to know better? The idea that someone didn’t and that he had hurt Kurt, broke Dave’s heart. 

He didn’t know if he and Kurt could rekindle a friendship, or what would come of this, but he would definitely do what he could to keep both Kurt and his little girl safe. They had come into his life for a reason and he had a position of power, where he could do something to make this easier. He could handle this. He could keep them safe.

Dave fell asleep a little later, but he had a mostly restless night. He could not get comfortable in his bed and he could not stop thinking about the man and the little girl who were just in the other room. 

When Dave woke up the next morning, it was to the smell of coffee. He opened his eyes, stretched and then sat up. He looked into his bedside mirror and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that it was stupid, but he was afraid of looking bad in front of Kurt. It was funny. Years later and the crush he’d had on Kurt seemed to still have some sort of residual effect. He was trying not to make an idiot out of himself.

Dave walked into the kitchen to see Kurt, near the coffee pot. “I made you coffee,” Kurt said, smiling when he saw him. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Mind?” Dave asked with a laugh. “I think I love you.” 

They both paused, awkwardly. Dave’s face turned red. It had been years, but he’d told Kurt the same thing years before. It had meant something completely differently. He laughed nervously and Kurt broke the silence by handing him a cup and saying, “I like this brand. You choose your coffee wisely, Mr. Karofsky.” 

“T-thanks,” he said, trying to calm himself down. He was not a high school student with a crush anymore. He was now a grown man; Kurt was a grown man; they had to grow up. He smiled and took a sip of the coffee before going to the countertop and adding sugar. He was trying to keep himself under control. This was just the world’s most unusual situation. “How did you guys sleep last night?”

“Cass slept like a rock,” Kurt said, shaking his head. He seemed impressed with his daughter’s ability. “I got there, eventually.”

“That’s good,” Dave said. He couldn’t imagine what was going through Kurt’s head at this point. He was going through so much right now. “Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?” He knew that Kurt was trying to lay low and he didn’t blame him for that in the slightest. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt said. “I can’t do anything else about the case until Monday. I just don’t want anyone to know where I am. I don’t want to get Cassie and I noticed and cause more trouble before we have to.” 

Dave wracked his brain to think of where Kurt could go and be safe. New York was just a dangerous city when you were relatively known and wanted to stay out of the public eye. “Let’s get out of the city,” he blurted out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Dave both agreed that leaving town for a short while would be good for them, but neither man could decide where to go. Kurt insisted that Dave didn’t need to take him and Cassie anywhere, but Dave insisted. He didn’t have a lot of close friends in his life, so this was far from a chore.

Neither man really knew where to go. Dave wracked his brain and then he remembered. “I know where to go!” he said softly.

“Yeah?” Kurt asked, an amused expression on his face. Dave hadn’t realized how much he’d shouted that out. 

“Yeah,” Dave said. “I took my Dad, my stepmom and my stepsister to this little park outside of the big city. It’s a nature trail thing. It’s really secluded and you pay a small fee to get in, so it’s not like you’d be easily spotted.” 

Kurt considered it for a moment then nodded. “Unfortunately, there’s always a risk of being spotted,” he said. “Cassie would love it.” 

After the plot was settled, they drove to a grocery store to get the supplies. There was a small grocery store near Dave’s apartment. When they got out of the car, Cassie looked around with a confused expression on her face. “Grocery store?” she asked with a bit of a disappointed look on her face. This made Dave start laughing. She was one of the cutest little kids that he had ever met. 

“This is just a supply run, kiddo,” he said with a laugh. “We’re going to a really big nature park that I took my dad to before. He loved it. So will you.” 

“Cool,” she said. “Will there be trees?” 

She asked it so calmly that Dave couldn’t help but laugh. She was Kurt at her very essence. She was cute, sassy and serious. She just reminded him of Kurt in so many ways, but at the same time was her own person. “Yes, sweetie, there will most definitely be trees.” 

After packing up on all the food and supplies they needed, they drove to the park. In the car, Kurt was sitting back against the seat. “I can’t thank you enough Dave,” Kurt said softly. His tone told Dave that he meant it. He meant it so much. Dave smiled back at him. 

“It’s the least I can do,” Dave said. He knew that he didn’t owe Kurt anything, but at the same time he attributed Kurt with saving his life. Kurt hadn’t actually been the one to save him, of course, but he had encouraged him to look to a brighter tomorrow. Kurt had shown him, without trying, that there were things out there worth living for.  
When they arrived at the park, Dave looked around. It was just how he remembered it. It was big, vast even and full of trees and plants. There were groves of trees with clearings inside for people to sit. When they found an appropriate, shady place, Dave set out a picnic blanket. 

The little girl was absolutely enthralled by the place. “Look at that tree!” she said, pointing up a huge one. “Daddy, this is COOL!” Her enthusiasm was contagious and Dave couldn’t keep the dorky smile off of his face. He set out the food and listened as Kurt explained the different plants to Cassie. She was a very infectious kid. He couldn’t help feel good about her. 

Dave busied himself making lunches while Kurt and Cassie talked. When Cassie stopped talking a mile a minute, Kurt looked over at Dave and smiled. “Why Mr. Karofsky,” he said with a playful grin. “I do say that you look very happy.” Dave had to admit that Kurt was right. He was positively content.

“I like having someone to care for,” Dave said. “I’m a pretty good mother-hen at times, if I do say so myself.” It was something he would never admit to when he was younger, but he was pretty good at playing the role of nurturer. It was a fun role to play when you had someone with you that you really cared about.

“Well me and Cass appreciate it very much,” Kurt said giving him a huge smile.

The three of them ate lunch together and just talked. Mostly it was pretty mundane talk. Kurt told Dave about Cassie’s school and Cassie interjected to tell him all of the things that she had learned at her preschool, even though she thought some of the other kids were annoying. For a three year old, the girl was extremely opinionated. She was very strong minded, though that didn’t surprise him. Any child that came from Kurt Hummel needed to be strong. 

After that, Cassie played. The little girl mostly amused herself by picking dandelions and as Kurt put it “getting rid of her energy.” While she played, they were able to talk.

“I wish that we had kept in touch after high school,” Dave said, a little wistfully. He knew that people just fell out of contact after high school, but still, he wished that he had the guts to give Kurt a call.

“I was ashamed I never kept up with you,” Kurt agreed. “But, um, I was going through a weird time with Blaine. Can I tell you something very awkward? It’s about us, back in high school.”

“Sure.”

Kurt blushed a bright crimson and leaned back against the blanket, facing to the side so that he didn’t have to look Dave in the eye. “I had a really big crush on you, after you started accepting yourself,” he said honestly. “Do you remember that day we met at Scandals? Blaine had been just awful and you were so cute…and vulnerable and…yeah…”

Dave laughed softly at that. “I did not know that.” He was ultimately flattered. After Kurt had rejected his Valentine’s Day proposal, he had convinced himself that it was because he was repulsive. There was no way that someone as amazing as Kurt Hummel could like someone like him.

“I wish I’d said yes.” 

Dave was just shocked. He leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. It was innocent, but he felt the heat from both of their faces. “Sorry, that was probably out of line,” he said.

Kurt shook his head. “Thank you for this Dave,” he said, lying on the blanket. “You made me forget for a short while. That means a lot.”


	6. Chapter 6

On Kurt’s next visit with the lawyer, something was wrong. He could sense the discomfort of the man from across the room. He was shifting, averting his eyes and his face had a slight flush to it. He looked stressed out. “What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, wondering what could be bothering the otherwise composed lawyer so much. 

“Well, Kurt,” the man said evenly. “Did you see the tabloids?”

“No, I didn’t,” Kurt said, suddenly nervous about the direction this was taking.

The man sighed and opened his desk drawer. Out of it, he pulled out a trashy news rag. He slid it to Kurt across the table and Kurt swallowed. “Oh god,” he whispered.

Drug addled Broadway star files for divorce.

“It gets worse inside,” the man warned Kurt. “He’s decided to totally defame you by leaking this false information, I’m sure.” 

Kurt flipped through the magazine and wanted to cry at the horrifying allegations of drug use, sexual exploits and, of all the audacity, abuse. The nausea built in his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up. He had to calm himself and take several deep, gasping breaths before he started crying or something. “Is there a way that he’s going to get away with this?” he asked. 

“He can hurt your reputation,” the man said, “but this isn’t going to stand in any court of law. I won’t allow that to happen Kurt. You and your little girl are going to be protected by the law.” 

“He’s still going to tear me to shreds,” Kurt said, filling in the gaps. 

“That may be,” the man murmured. “Do you have a safe place to stay while this is all going on?”

“Yes,” Kurt said softly, taking a deep breath. “I do.” 

A look of recognition crossed the lawyer’s eyes. “Alright,” he said. “Please do not let anyone know that you’re staying with my intern though. I believe that may become a conflict of interest, but I know wholeheartedly that you’re safe with him.”  
Kurt stared in shock. How did the man know? 

When Kurt arrived at Dave’s home that evening, Cassie in tow, he saw the man’s uncomfortable posture. He let his daughter run off to the living room to gather up her coloring supplies. He looked at Dave and leaned a hand against the wall. “David, did you see…”

Dave looked at him with a pained expression. “Yeah,” he said, pulling out a chair for Kurt. Kurt sat down and Dave put his hands on Kurt’s shoulders, touching lightly in a soothing gesture. Kurt leaned back against the comforting feeling. “Yes, I did…”

Kurt sighed happily as Dave’s hands moved on his shoulders in a gentle, massaging gesture. It felt nice and gave him some relief from the craziness he was going through. “Thanks.”

“Why don’t you go lay down?” Dave suggested. “I’ll make lunch for Cassie and then I’ll send some up for you afterward.” 

Kurt looked up at him with gratitude in his eyes. “Thanks.” 

*  
Dave quickly made lunch for himself and for the little girl. She walked up to him and looked at him with her big eyes. Dave wasn’t sure how the little girl was born, but if her appearance wasn’t genetics, then she’d just picked up Kurt’s everything. “Where’s daddy?” she asked, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. He looked at her with a small smile. She was a precious child.

“He’s taking a bit of a nap,” Dave said. “Take a seat and I’ll give you lunch. I’m almost done.”

She crawled up into a chair and then looked at him with her bright eyes. “You should be a daddy,” she said. She giggled a little at her own words and then nodded in a sort of self-satisfied way. Dave turned to look at her and smiled a huge smile.

“Why do you say that?”

“You’re like a daddy,” she responded in a cheerful, bright tone of voice. 

“Well, I’d definitely like to be a daddy someday,” he told the child with a gentle, enthusiastic tone of voice. “I hope that when I become a daddy that I have a little girl as awesome as you. Your daddy is very lucky to have you, Miss Cassie.” 

“My daddy is the best!” Cassie declared matter-of-factly. “My papa isn’t the best.”

Dave flinched a little at that. “Well, I’m sorry for that honey,” he said, “but you do have the best daddy possible.” He plated their lunches and then sat at the table next to the little girl.

They ate and talked about the subjects that fascinated a three year old. Dave thought about all that Kurt and his brilliant daughter had been through. He couldn’t understand people who hurt other people maliciously. He knew that there were many people in the world who lashed out from deeply rooted issues, just as he had when he was a teenager, but how could someone hurt the man they were supposed to love and his own daughter?

“You’re the best Davey,” Cassie said, cutting through Dave’s thoughts. She giggled at the new nickname for him.

“No, you are,” he said with a laugh.

He was definitely worried about how this was going to end up for the beautiful little family. It was obvious, without Dave knowing the man, that Kurt’s ex was vicious. He was willing to do whatever it took to save his own face. He swore that he would help them as best as he could. 

It was also selfish, but Dave couldn’t help wonder what would happen when his little makeshift family left him, like he knew they would…


End file.
